How Long?
by BandBfan24
Summary: I don't know how to describe it! It's a Hameron fluff piece about a chance meeting in the park and a couple of phone calls.  I hate summaries! LOL... just read and review please!


A/N: I know, I know… I should be working on 'On The Balcony', but the musie would not leave me alone. This has been bugging me for days… what can I say? Gotta do what the musie says!!

What you should know: This was going to be a songfic but once I started writing, it kinda took on a life of its own. If you want, listen to Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias. The song is what inspired this story.

Oh and this takes place about 6 months after the Season 3 finale and completely ignores any spoilers about season 4.

**HOW LONG**

As Cameron walked out of the bakery, she decided to walk to the park to drink her coffee and eat her croissant. It was a beautiful Saturday morning. It was fall now and the air was crisp. She thought it would be a nice day to sit and people watch.

When House turned the corner on his way to the coffee shop he saw a woman exit and head in the opposite direction. She made him think of Cameron, only this woman was blonde.

This happened to him a lot. He would see someone who reminded him of her and he would be lost in the past.

It had been six month since she had left him. Rather, since she left her fellowship. He was never hers to leave. That was something that never failed to make him feel both regret and relief at the same time.

Although, since he heard that she and Chase had moved away together shortly after she left, it was mostly regret that he felt. Unreasonable as it was, he always thought she would be there if he changed his mind about a relationship with her. And he did want a relationship with her, but he could never bring himself to tell her that. Now he wished that he had.

Now she was gone and he'd never have that chance.

Cameron sat on the park bench and watched people as they jogged or walked by. She saw a couple and thought of Chase. She knew it had been a mistake from the beginning, but the need to try to move on had compelled her to try. He was a wonderful guy, but not the one for her. She had already given her heart away.

And just like that her mind went to thoughts of House.

There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't think of him. She wondered how he was doing. She wondered if he missed her. She wondered if he ever thought of her.

These thoughts dominated her mind the last few months. They were especially persistent now that she was back in Princeton.

She had broken things of not long after she and Chase moved away. She had tried, but it didn't work. A couple of weeks ago she had gotten up the courage to call Cuddy and see if there was a chance she could come back to PPTH. Cuddy assured her that she would be welcome with open arms. Cameron was sure that might be true for some, but she wasn't so sure how House would react.

Cameron had tried so hard to forget about him and move on, but she wasn't able to. Even if nothing happened upon her return, she needed to be near him.

House saw the blonde woman sitting on the bench he had planned to site on. He couldn't see her face; it was hidden by her hair. He went ahead and sat on the opposite end of the bench. He glanced at the woman, but she didn't seem to notice him, so he settled back to watch the people passing.

His phone rang, when he checked the caller id and saw it was Wilson, he answered.

"It's too early for you to be calling me. Don't you know people like to sleep in on Saturday?" He groused. He saw the woman jerk at the sound of his voice.

_You're not home._

"Duh!" He said sarcastically. "Why do you know that I'm not at home?"

_I'm at your place because I thought we could get breakfast._

"I've already had breakfast."

_Where are you?_

"I'm not telling you because then you'll just want to come and keep me company."

_That's not a bad thing you know._

"Jimmy I love you, but I think we need to spend some time apart for now." House said in a falsetto voice.

_You're thinking about her again aren't you?_

"So what if I am thinking about her?"

_It's been six months. You need to either go find her and bring her back or you need to move on._

"I know exactly how long its been since she left Wilson!" House said angrily. "It's been 6 months, two week and three days. Do you want the hours and minutes too?"

_House._

"Wilson, look I don't want to talk about it." He said tiredly.

_Fine, but there is something that I need to tell you._

"Not now okay?" He said before he unceremoniously hung up. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the woman sitting stiffly. It reminded him of Cameron clenching.

Cameron sat frozen on the bench, unable to believe that he was right there. She wondered why he hadn't approached her and then she remembered her new hair color. It was obvious from his side of the conversation that he hadn't recognized her. There was no way that he would have said what he did.

When he had told Wilson exactly how long she'd been gone she hadn't been able to stop the spark of hope that shot through her.

She was torn between letting him know she was there and staying quiet. House would probably be embarrassed and/or angry to know she's overheard the call.

Only a few moment passed, but it seemed like an eternity as she tried to figure out what to do.

As if on cue, the decision was taken out of her hands. Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id… Wilson!

She could get up and leave before she answered. She could ignore it or she could answer and let House listen in like she had. Decision made, she took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hello Wilson." She could practically feel House tensing at the other end of the bench and heard his cane rattle against the seat as if he was getting ready to stand and leave.

_Hey Cameron. How are you?_

"I'm good. I assume you talked to Cuddy and know that I'm back in town to stay."

_Yes, I just heard._

"I figured you would call as soon as you found out."

_Is Chase with you? Cuddy didn't know or wouldn't say._

"No, Chase is not with me. I haven't seen or spoken to him in months." She admitted.

_I'm sorry._

"No, you're not sorry." She chuckled. "And neither am I. I was crazy to think it would work."

_Why?_

"You know why. It didn't work for the exact reason you think it didn't."

_He wasn't House._

"No, he wasn't House." She said honestly. She felt the bench move as House shifted.

_I have a question for you._

"Okay, what's your question?"

_Do you know how long its been since you left?_

"Yes I do."

_How long?_

Cameron was silent for a moment. She glanced at her watch, took a deep breath and turned to face the man on the bench beside her.

He was watching her intently. They stared at each other, soaking in the sight of one another.

_Cameron?_

Wilson's voice startled her. "What?" She asked distractedly.

_I asked how long its been since you left._

"It's been six months, two weeks, three days, twelve hours and about 20 minutes or so." She told him. She never looked away from House. She watched as his eyes widened in surprise and he checked his watch.

When he raised his eyes back to hers she saw the sparkle in them and the way the corner of his mouth quirked up.

She smiled at him and he slid over on the bench until he was next to her.

He cupped her face with his hand. His hands were rough, but his touch was soft on her skin. She put a hand on top of his and pressed it tightly to her cheek.

"Wilson, I need to go." She whispered.

_One more question?_

"Fine, one more question, then I'm hanging up."

_Have you missed him?_

"Duh!" She told him sarcastically, almost perfectly matching House's earlier tone. He smirked at her and she winked at him.

"Yes Jimmy, I missed him every minute I was gone. That's why I'm back." Her words were spoken to Wilson, but they were meant for House.

_You're with him aren't you?_

"Yeah and we'll talk to you on Monday okay?"

_Okay._

"Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

"You said you would." He stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You just didn't tell me how much I would miss you."

Her eyes filled with tears at his honesty.

"I wasn't sure you would." She told him.

"Well, I did." His voice was low. "I don't want to again."

"You won't have to." She promised.

"Good." He told her with one of his rare and intoxicating smiles.

And then he kissed her.

**THE END**

Well?


End file.
